Sin ella
by Stonem Girl
Summary: [Sasusaku] El futuro de Sasuke retorna a la oscuridad cuando ella, su esperanza, desaparece sin explicación alguna. Nadie sabe qué pasó, nadie es capaz de responder sus preguntas. Lo único que queda es aferrarse y confiar que la encontrará, porque sin ella, ya no hay nada más para él.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo uno. 

Sucedió después de la boda de Naruto. Él seguía investigando, recorriendo los países y resolviendo disputas locales como un místico ermitaño. Justo en esos momentos terminaba una misión encargada por su viejo sensei, Kakashi, y después de eso tenía en mente hacer una visita a Konoha y quedarse unos días. Luego partiría de nuevo y continuaría con la labor que parecía nunca acabar.

Pero se tomaría al menos una semana. Había algunos asuntos con nombre y apellido que debía atender, o al menos echarles un vistazo. El primero era Naruto; a ese idiota no lo cambiaba ni el matrimonio, y últimamente había adoptado una costumbre que le jodía cada vez más. El rubio siempre, al final de sus reportes innecesarios, le escribía una posdata corta pero filosa. Y ahí estaba el otro asunto con nombre y apellido: _"PD Sakura-chan es muy popular con los chicos", "PD Alguien le llevó flores a Sakura-chan", "PD A Sakura-chan la ven mucho con un doctor", "PD Creo que Sakura-chan está embarazada".._. Etcétera etcétera...

Claro que sabía que el idiota mentía, y aún así, a veces se llevaba un pequeño susto que jamás admitiría. No se imaginaba a Sakura saliendo con alguien más, pero sí que debía haber alguien más queriendo salir con ella. No era un ignorante. Antes ya ha visto cómo le coqueteaban a la pelirosa, cuando eran más jóvenes, aunque en ese tiempo no suponía un gran problema.

Pero ahora le molesta pensarlo.

Es consciente del amor que ella profesa hacia él y quiere confiar en eso, en que Sakura no se cansará de esperarlo y estará para darle la bienvenida siempre. Se aferraba a ese ideal por más egoísta que sea. Sin embargo, Naruto lograba sacarlo de ese equilibrio mental que practica desde hace unos años y lo hace dudar. ¿Y si Sakura un día decide que él no es digno de sus sentimientos? Tanto daño hecho, tantas lágrimas y malos ratos... Si eso pasara, respetaría su elección.

Así que debía evitarlo. Porque para él, Sakura era su futuro y esperanza, y tristemente no sabía cómo decírselo. Por eso iría a Konoha. Para verla y además recordarle a los buitres que él podía volver en cualquier momento.

Cuando la misión ya está hecha, emprende el camino a Konoha sin demorar más tiempo. No se salva de los ligeros nervios ni de sus fantasías donde resulta que Naruto no mintió. Varias veces se tiene que calmar recordando su despedida, la mirada brillante de Sakura y la silenciosa promesa. Tiene que confiar en eso.

Faltaban dos días más de viaje cuando el halcón voló sobre su cabeza en círculos. Era un mensaje de Kakashi, y temió que lo mandara de urgencia a otro lugar, porque eso arruinaría todo lo que hasta ahora ha venido pensando.

Pero lee el pergamino y entonces aquello ya no es tan malo.

[ Sasuke, vuelve a Konoha de inmediato. Sakura ha desaparecido.]

Directo como el golpe más certero. Hace tiempo que su corazón no se detiene y encoge de esa manera, siente que el suelo está por desaparecer bajo sus pies. Y la imagina a ella en las puertas de Konoha, dándole la bienvenida con la sonrisa más brillante y con calidez hogareña en sus ojos verdes. Luego Sakura se desvanece en lo desconocido.

Se supone que tardaría dos días, pero llegó a Konoha esa misma noche.

* * *

 **Buenas~ Aviso que los capítulos serán cortos, estilo drabbles, y sí, es todo Sasusaku :) Espero que le den una oportunidad y me dejen sus comentarios y apoyo.**

 **Gracias~ (:**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo dos

Kakashi y Naruto estaban ahí cuando llegó. Lo esperaban en la entrada de Konoha, sólo ellos dos; no ver a Sakura fue la amarga confirmación de que no se trataba de un mal chiste.

Tras regular su respiración, —porque recorrer una distancia tan larga y en tan poco tiempo sí agota—, su mirada oscura se volvió terriblemente pesada.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Su voz es un reclamo para ambos hombres. Para Kakashi como Hokage y maestro, y para Naruto como amigo y compañero. _¿Cómo Sakura podía desaparecer estando ellos dos ahí?_ Su única mano se apuña sin ser consciente y eso es una alerta para los otros.

— Culparnos no ayudará —se apresura a calmar Kakashi, aunque él mismo ya se ha echado en cara lo sucedido. ¿Su única alumna desaparece y él lo nota dos días después? Sasuke tiene derecho a juzgarlo por eso, pero como dijo, eso no ayudaría en nada—. Por ahora prefiero que hablemos en mi oficina.

Para Sasuke no hay otra opción. Los tres van rápido, y mientras saltan de techo en techo, mira de reojo a Naruto y nota que éste ni siquiera levanta la mirada. No ha dicho nada, lo cual es extraño tratándose de él, pero en su rostro hay lamentaciones y arrepentimiento. Naruto ya debe estar culpándose lo suficiente.

Una vez que están en la privacidad de la oficina Hokage, Kakashi suspira y toma su lugar en el escritorio. Debe empezar. Sasuke terminará más enojado, pero tiene que decirle lo poco que saben.

— La última vez que alguien la vio fue en el hospital, hace dos días.

Los ojos del Uchiha se afilan sobre él.

— ¿Hace dos días?

Y Kakashi siente que viaja al puente, cuando Sasuke termina con Danzou y luego se enfrentan. Esa misma oscuridad se asoma desde Sasuke, y el pasado lo mira y le sonríe, recordándole lo aterrador que puede ser su viejo alumno.

Se sujeta las manos sobre el escritorio y continúa.

— Hoy por la mañana nos dimos cuenta. Cuando la vieron por última vez, ella terminaba su turno en el hospital. El día siguiente era su descanso y por eso a nadie le extrañó no verla, pero ayer no se presentó en su trabajo y hoy vino Ino a preguntarme si mandé a Sakura a una misión.

— Entonces ni siquiera saben qué día pasó —señala Sasuke duramente —. ¿Y nadie vio ni escuchó nada? Si hablamos de secuestro... —la palabra le sabe ácida, pero se fuerza a seguir—, Sakura no dejaría fácil las cosas. Ella es fuerte, y si tiene una batalla, el estruendo se escucharía en toda la aldea. Dudo que haya alguien tan poderoso como para venir y llevársela con lujo de comodidad.

Incluso a ellos que los señalaban como más fuertes, no les sería sencillo mantener una pelea con Sakura. Ella ya no era una niña que termina inconsciente con un golpe en la nuca.

— Lo sabemos, y eso es lo que complica todo —Kakashi vuelve a respirar hondo. Como Hokage, lidiar con situaciones difíciles era el menú de todos los días, pero pocas veces involucraban lo personal. Sus alumnos de nuevo corrían el peligro de quebrarse —. He querido mantener esto en discreción, pero poco a poco la información va llegando a los oídos de otros como un rumor. Y se supone que es tiempo de paz. Sakura es tan importante para esta aldea como lo soy yo y como lo es Naruto. Los aldeanos la reconocen y admiran...,y si se enteran que ella desapareció, más estando en Konoha, me temo que entren en pánico.

Ha dado en un punto serio, pero no el más importante. A Sasuke poco le vienen interesando las reacciones de la gente.

— Entiendo tu posición como Hokage —concede el moreno—. Y haz lo que debas hacer. Pero yo me centraré en buscarla, no te aceptaré ninguna otra misión. Si no hay más información que puedas darme, me retiro.

Kakashi negó, incapaz de llevarle la contra, y Sasuke se dio la vuelta para irse. Pero al llegar a la puerta, la voz apagada de Naruto finalmente llega a sus oídos.

— Sasuke..., lo siento...

Lo único que le responde es la puerta cerrándose.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por su apoyo! Sus comentarios de verdad que me animan. Como ya les dije, los capítulos serán cortos y en su mayoría desde el ángulo de Sasuke~ Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y sigan animándome. Chao~ :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo tres

Kakashi ha declarado que Sakura salió a una misión. Le dejó mentir al respecto; ahora todos _sabían_ que la pelirosa había partido a un pueblo a resolver un brote de virus. Los que sabían la verdad eran los mismos del equipo siete, incluyendo al chico que fungió como su reemplazo, Sai.

A éste último aún no conseguía tragarlo del todo.

 _" Si la fea hubiese sabido que desapareciendo vendrías_..."

Cierto era que ya se tortura a sí mismo, quizá más que Naruto y Kakashi. Se pregunta si de estar ahí las cosas serían mejor. Sin embargo, su presencia en la aldea seguía generando pequeñas controversias. Siempre había una mezcla de temor y respeto hacia su persona, lo que reafirmaba su decisión de proteger la aldea desde las afueras.

Pero cuando encuentre a Sakura, _porque lo hará,_ la llevará con él a esos viajes, como tal vez debió hacerlo desde un inicio.

Mientras tanto debe investigar. Tiene que buscar sin buscar, preguntar sin levantar sospechas y aferrarse a cualquier pista que pueda llevarlo a Sakura. Necesita encontrarla. La necesita a ella.

— La última vez que la vi, fue hace más de una semana. Ella parecía ocupada, pero dijo que pronto me invitaría a Ichiraku para ponernos al día, que le mandara sus saludos a Hinata..., y ya no volví a verla después.

Bastaba ver la mirada de Naruto para sentir su tristeza. En un principio fue difícil no reclamarle, cuestionarle para qué quiere ser hokage, e incluso golpearlo. Pero probablemente Uzumaki lo hubiese permitido.

Después de todo, ellos tienen un trato no escrito ni hablado: cuidar de la familia del otro. Y Naruto se culpa por fallar.

En cambio Sai está más enfocado y profesional. Es el más competente, por así decir, debido a su capacidad de mantener la cabeza fría. Además, añadió que Ino comentó que Sakura había estado frecuentando a un chico; aseguró que fueron dos citas, pero que Sakura jamás dijo nombres, sólo que se trataba de un comerciante y que, a palabras de la misma Sakura, no era la gran cosa.

Pero sí lo era. Para él sí.

— Tranquilízate —le dijo Naruto tras verlo tenso—. Si yo no pude conquistar a Sakura-chan cuando estabas en tu fase rebelde, entonces nadie lo hará. No insultes sus sentimientos desconfiando de ella.

Naruto consigue calmar la repentina marea de emociones, pero queda algo ahí que lo incomoda y le hace desear encontrar al dichoso comerciante. Más allá que sus celos, y más allá de sus intenciones dañinas, necesitan hablar con ese sujeto y averiguar lo que sabe.

— Sai, ve a por Ino y traela aquí.

El joven pálido parece querer objetar algo, mas las palabras se le juntan en la garganta y mueren ahí. El sharingan y el rinnegan están fijos en él como puntas de kantana contra su cuello. Y la sensación es peor que cuando lo conoció en la guarida de Orochimaru. _Siente que Sasuke..., si Sakura no..._

— Ya basta, Sasuke.

La interrupción de Naruto permite respirar a Sai, pero Sasuke ya se ha salido con la suya. Aturdido, el artista se retira en silencio para buscar a su novia y cumplir la orden del Uchiha, aunque se supone que nadie más debe saber sobre la desaparición de Sakura.

Sai sabe que tendrá problemas con Kakashi. Pero sinceramente, prefiere lidiar con el Hokage que con Sasuke en estas circunstancias, porque aquella mirada y el sentimiento de agobio le parecieron más que una amenaza. Sintió que Sasuke iba a atacarlo en serio.

Y si no encontraban a Sakura pronto, sabía que la próxima vez Naruto tendrá que hacer más para detenerlo.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por todo el apoyo! Son unas linduras ❤ Por ahí leí que preguntaban cada cuánto actualizo, y lamentablemente no tengo una fecha exacta, pero espero hacerlo al menos dos veces a la semana. Estos días estuve ocupado y no pude hacerlo, a pesar de que ya hay varios capítulos escritos. ¡En fin!, de nuevo agradezco que se tomen la molestia de comentar :) Esperen el capítulo cuatro pronto~**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo cuatro

Ino Yamanaka siempre le pareció increíblemente ruidosa, algo ignorante, mas nunca la catalogó como una persona estúpida. De hecho, resultó ser muy receptiva. Cuando ella llegó acompañada por Sai, su mirada azul se clavó en Naruto y luego en él. No dijo nada. Naruto la saludó en un mediocre intento de suavizar lo que pasaría, pero la rubia ignoró el gesto y por sí misma tomó asiento.

Entrelazó las manos sobre su regazo y una sonrisa rota se dibujó en ella.

— Kakashi-sensei mintió, ¿verdad? — apenas se escuchó su voz—. Sakura…, ella no está en una misión…, algo ha-… No, algo le ha pasado, ¿cierto?

Naruto se encuentra bajando la mirada, y Sai no es capaz de enterrar la poca esperanza que la chica pueda tener. Pero él no puede darse el lujo de decir las cosas con tacto, y menos si la ansiedad y desesperación comienzan a jugar con su mente.

— Sakura desapareció — confirma sin vacile alguno—. La última vez que la vieron fue cuando salió del hospital y no hay indicios que nos acerquen a camino alguno.

Nota que Ino comienza a temblar y enseguida Sai se sienta junto a ella para tranquilizarla. Ino Yamanaka siempre ha sido especial para Sakura y viceversa. Las mejores amigas, una queriendo superar a la otra en toda área posible, mas nunca traicionándose…

— Creen que sé algo y por eso me han traído —se adelanta Ino tras sopesar la situación—. Y quisiera que fuera así, pero no sé nada, Sakura no-

— A Sai le dijiste que Sakura salió con alguien al menos dos veces.

Ino lo mira como si otra cabeza le hubiera salido. Parpadea, desvía la mirada hacia Sai y luego de unos segundos su boca se abre aparentemente sorprendida. Perceptiva pero lenta la chica.

— ¡¿Y ustedes piensan que él tiene algo que ver?!

— Queremos asegurarnos de que no sea así — contesta Naruto, a sabiendas de lo impaciente que es Sasuke con lo que es obvio. Además, debían tratar el tema del "otro" con pinzas, o Kakashi tendría que evacuar Konoha y sus alrededores en los próximos minutos.

Afortunadamente, Ino dice todo lo que podría saber. Gracias a la complicidad entre chicas, Sakura le confesó que el dichoso comerciante insistió demasiado y a ella le costó rechazarlo tantas veces. Nunca dijo su nombre, pero sí que el joven le pidió una segunda cita, alegando que iría a otro pueblo para abastecerse de productos y que pediría residencia en la aldea de la Arena. Ya no se volverían a ver y por eso Sakura accedió.

— No lo vi, pero ese chico parecía admirarla demasiado. Sakura sólo no quiso decepcionarlo.

Las miradas cayeron en Sasuke. Parecía tranquilo y conforme con lo que escuchó, e incluso esa aura de amenaza se había difuminado ligeramente. Ahora eran libres de respirar cuanto quisieran, aunque no estaba de más ir con cuidado.

— ¿Ves, Sasuke? — Naruto le da un golpe en el hombro —. No tienes porqué preocuparte, Sakura-chan sólo era amable con un admirador.

No le encuentra la gracia. Admirador o no, la participación de aquel tipo seguía en juicio; nadie es inocente hasta demostrarlo, después de todo. Y si estuvo trabajando en Konoha, alguien debería ser capaz de recordarlo si se ha ido.

— Naruto, quiero que ustedes sigan preguntando por Sakura. Cualquier cosa que la involucre a ella, yo quiero saberla, ¿entiendes?

Naruto afirma sin dudar, pero enseguida luce curioso al ver al Uchiha dirigirse determinado hacia la salida. Le ha visto un brillo que no le gusta. Ese chico otra vez buscará problemas.

— ¿A dónde se supone que vas?

Sasuke se detiene en la puerta.

— Le diré a Kakashi que me consiga residencia en la aldea de la Arena. No he terminado con este sujeto.

Fuerte se escucha la puerta al cerrarse. Naruto y Sai intercambian miradas; no fueron invitados al viaje ni por asomo, y por el pedido de Sasuke a Naruto, era seguro que el chico pretendía ir solo. Él quería recuperar a Sakura por sí mismo, con su propia fuerza.

Además, Sasuke ya no confiaba en ellos.

* * *

 **Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios 3**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo cinco

A Kakashi esa mañana le pareció más helada que las anteriores. Era más gris, más lenta y más pesada. El brillo del astro sol no pretendía calentarlos ésta vez, como si Konoha estuviera siendo castigada por una grave falta, o como presagio de una mala decisión.

Qué sensación tan asfixiante. Como cuando Rin, como cuando Obito.

Veía por la ventana de su oficina, su mirada en las esculturas de los que han ostentado el título de Kages. _¿Ellos lo habrán sentido alguna vez?_ , se pregunta. _¿Tsunade lo habrá sentido cuando dejó ir a Jiraya a donde Pain?_

Sasuke se había marchado por la noche a la aldea de la Arena. Se había ido solo. Dijo, una vez más, que no necesitaba de un equipo, y Kakashi de nuevo no pudo detenerlo.

— "Él se hubiese ido de cualquier modo", le dijo Naruto en cuanto Sasuke partió.

Era verdad. Con o sin su apoyo, Sasuke ya no estaría en Konoha. Y su elección fue apoyarlo, concederle el permiso, pero lo peor fue dejarle sobre los hombros el peso de encontrar a Sakura por su cuenta.

 _"¿Qué le diré a ella cuando regrese, si es que puedo verla a la cara?"_

Ya ha escrito el pergamino que mandará a Gaara; le explica la situación y pide su colaboración con el hospedaje de Sasuke, subrayando el hecho de mantener todo confidencial. Sella el pergamino e invoca su halcón, pero…

— Ha llegado una carta del Kazekage-sama.

Así es como funcionan las tragedias. Así es como lo gris se vuelve oscuro, lo lento se congela y la pesadez se multiplica. Es como inician los fatales desenlaces.

 _"¿Qué me dice, Kakashi-sensei? ¿Cree que algún día superaré a Naruto y a Sasuke-kun?"_

Fue la primera vez que Kakashi maldijo el título de Hokage, que despreció su deber, y lo gritó tan fuerte que los demás pudieron escucharlo. Renunció. Que buscaran a alguien más, porque a él ya no le alcanzaba el corazón.

Y cuando se va, queda sobre el escritorio la carta de Gaara, donde le asegura que han encontrado a Sakura cerca de Suna.

Pero que la han encontrado muerta.

* * *

 **LO SÉ, MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY CORTO, pero es que me pareció mejor separarlo por capítulos. Es de las pocas veces que no será desde Sasuke.**

 **Pero díganme, ¿qué creen que hará Sasuke ahora?**

 **Dejen sus hermosos comentarios, que me encanta leerlos, y prometo que les traeré la continuación antes de lo que piensen :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo seis

Palabras contadas y pensamientos a puños. No ha descansado, ni siquiera trotado; está tan agotado que las piernas le tiemblan, pero más le tiembla el corazón al sentir dos chacras cerca. Debería detenerse, piensa, para saber qué rayos quieren. Sin embargo, algo le dice que sólo quieren detenerlo y echar su tiempo al lodo.

 _¿Es que no lo entienden?_

Aunque debía admitir que estaba sorprendido de lo rápido que lo alcanzaron. ¿Cuánto chacra habían gastado, si él mismo utilizó sus más profundas reservas bajo los pies para ir más veloz que cuando se cree en peligro?

Un mensaje bastaba, a ambos se los dijo. Y cuando se preparó para escuchar el grito de Naruto, porque ya los sentía a algunos metros detrás, un ataque desde arriba lo tumbó hasta casi enterrarlo en el suelo.

El polvo cubrió el área y el dolor cubrió su cuerpo. Se sintió mareado, aun más furioso y enseguida activó su sharingan. Pensó que por esa razón Kakashi y Naruto iban tan deprisa tras él, para poder advertirle de un enemigo invisible.

— Sasuke, quédate así…, por favor.

Pero no era así.

Cuando la nube de polvo se disipó, Naruto y Kakashi estaban a su lado, y entonces Sai cayó de pie delante de él; el chico lo miraba precavido, con su pincel y pergamino en mano, listo para dibujar alguna de sus bestias. Lo supo, que él lo atacó y que estaba dispuesto a hacerlo una vez más. Y además, que Naruto y Kakashi estaban con él.

No podía ser que lo jodieran de ese modo.

— ¿De qué se trata esto? —sisea, e intenta plantar un pie en el suelo, pero Naruto hace ademán de detenerlo en el acto. Cuando sus miradas se encuentran, los ojos de Naruto lucen igual que en su infancia; solitarios, tristes y dolidos. Por un instante, él mismo se siente de ocho años una vez más.

Ese sentimiento de vacío lo distrae lo suficiente para que Kakashi lo golpeé en la nuca.

Y entonces se deja caer en nubes que lo tranquilizan. La mayoría son oscuras, pero es algo que le funciona. Sus avispas se visten como mariposas blancas, revolotean en una sola dirección y lo guían hacia su deseo. Esto ya no es venganza, sino un lejano juramento.

 _" ¿Sasuke-kun? "_

La ve sonreír y entonces despierta. Naruto está delante suyo junto a Sai y Kakashi, y ni siquiera necesita echar un vistazo para saber que lo han amarrado; su arma la tiene Kakashi y, además, algo le han dado, porque su cuerpo está demasiado pesado. Lo han drogado. El agotamiento físico no lo pondría así.

Sentado en el suelo, intenta pensar en las posibilidades de liberarse, mas ninguna logra funcionar en su cabeza.

—Es suficiente, sólo díganmelo— les dice exigente.

Sai no se atreve y Naruto no se cree capaz de pronunciarlo, así que Kakashi da un paso hacia él. Sus ojos llenos de culpa, como los de Naruto, como los de él mismo si se viese en un espejo.

— Han encontrado un cuerpo cerca de Suna —anuncia Kakashi. La voz y el alma le tiemblan—. Y Gaara confirma que se trata de Sakura.

Sasuke no recuerda qué pasó después de eso. No sabe si otra vez lo golpearon, si lo sedaron o si simplemente él perdió la conciencia. Lo que sí recuerda es que con esas palabras, sintió como si Kakashi también le atravesara el pecho.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Me apresuré en traerles la continuación porque el último capítulo más corto de lo normal c: Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen sus opiniones una vez más, que siempre es un placer leerlas. ¡En serio que quisiera responder cada una, pero con el celular nomás no! :c**

 **Bueno, me dejo de lamentos y les deseo alegría hasta que suba mi actualización, que no sé cómo les hará sentir. Adiós :)**


	7. AVISO

SÉ QUE SOY TERRIBLE.

Sin embargo, debo decir que ya no seguiré mis historias aquí, sino que he querido empezar mi blog personal en el que estaré subiendo mis historias. Sé que es muy fastidioso, pero me hacía mucha ilusión :( Si alguno quiere seguir con esta historia, pueden aquí les dejo el link del blog, en el cual ya he puesto el capítulo siete de **Sin ella**. Espero que comprendan, y en serio lo lamento mucho si molesto a alguien.

aicosgirl*wixsite*com/entrelineas

Sólo cambien los asteriscos por puntos, creo que así podrán entrar, y si no, me mandan un MP y veo cómo pasarlo por ahí.


End file.
